


Co-counselor Crushes

by Hanji_Tanji



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Co-Counselor AU, Consensual Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Max is 16, flustered David, gay babies in love, worrying thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_Tanji/pseuds/Hanji_Tanji
Summary: Max at the age of 16 decides to become Davids co-counselor. Both of the boys are not willing to admit their attraction to each other but love always finds a way.





	Co-counselor Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> YOYOYO so it's been a while since I've wrote something so dont hesitate to point out any errors

David knew this was wrong. So very very wrong. No matter how many times his brain did not hesitate to bring him down his heart always knew what it wanted.

 

Another summer of camp.  
Max was 15, and was almost to old for it. Despite his constant complaints he made it back every year since he was since the very first one. David had herd all the excuses 

"My parents don't want to deal with me."

"David I swear to god it's not my fucking choice, wipe that damn smile off your face." 

And again despite these remarks, David knew max deep down really did like it here. He could see it in the small smiles Max left on his lips when he though no one was looking. 

In the earlier years David was static that Max was enjoying camp. Lately it turned into something of selfishness. Max was always in the back of Davids mind, however this time is was much worse impure thoughts that he refused to come to terms with. He simply pushed them farther back into the corner they were already kept in.

It was Max's last year he could stay at camp when he told David.

"David..." Max confronted The older man bashfully.

David was immediately set off. Was max sick? Had somone hurt him?

"Yes, max are you okay?" His brows knitted together. Perhaps it was Nerf again.

"So, um its my last year here... andIwanttobeacocounselor." He quickly finished his sentence and looked anywhere but Davids face.

"MAX THATS WONDERF-" 

"DONT get the wrong idea. I have nothing better to do." Max huffed the tips of his ears blushing red.

Butterfly's hit Davids stomach again. And again that sweet feeling that turned sour when David noticed it. 

"David I swear to God if you start crying."

David sweaped Max's small frame in a tight embrace. He smiled warmly against Max's Neck inhaling the teen scent before he could stop himself. He then tossed Max back down.

Max stared up at David beet red.

"Max! I'm so happy you have chosen this! This is going to be so exciting, we can make crafts for the children. More activitys! This is going to be the best campsite ever I'm so elated-"

The boy rolled his eyes as David continuously talked to himself with the all to familiar smile on his face.

\------  
Yet Another year, another camp filled summer. Easliy Davids favorite season of all.

David and Max kept in touch over the winter and spring days. David still excited as the day max announced that he wanted become a co counselor.

Gwen warned max after finally landing a new job. Max say he really wanted to become a counselor and not to tell anyone or he will make her life a living hell. Gwen simply giggled.

David sighed as he pushed open the counselor cabin door. He had a day to get ready for him and Max to be living together. 

Together, alone. In a crappy tight cabin. David huffed and brought his hands to his eyes rubbing until he saw stars. Even after months away from Max he still occupied his thoughts. 

The young boy also made appearances in his late night dreams lanky body soft plush lips and all. In those dreams David was a lot more brave. He knew, he knew dreaming about a 16 year old boy was wrong even if that boy had killer legs and an ass to die for. 

David pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be hard to clean the cabin with a raging hard on, so trying to foreclose those thoughts was his all to familiar strategy yet again.

He looked over the homely dust filled room. It had two small twin beds, an even smaller bathroom and how Max would famously say a "shitty ass TV".

David figured he would claim a bed, the one closest to the bathroom so he could discretly get rid of his morning wood that would bound to happen in the near future. He then dusted the old TV and found some VHS tapes for him and Max to watch together. A smile crept up on the man thinking about Max's reaction to the sappy Disney movies David had collected.

Cleaning for what seemed to be 15 minutes for David, suspiciously turned out to be 3 hours. He guessed it was his cleaning habits for when he got nervous. 

David flopped down onto the bed with a groan. He pinched at his skin mindlessly while a small headache started to form the in the same place it always did when he thought too much. David quickly found his supply of Advil and popped a few in to calm himself down.

He sat in silence for a few minutes until his mind found his way back to the boy as it always did. 

David never knew how his feeling progressed to what they were now. When max was younger he thought of him as a son figure. As the years grew so did Davids attention span to Max did.

Most people would see the dark haired boy as brash and rude but David knew there was so much more to him than that. Max was turley kind, he cared about his freinds and would always stick up for them. He had a soft spot for things like Davids camp baking and Gwen getting excited over and ranting to him about drama. Max really was a good kid.

Kid. That always turned Davids stomach upside down. Max was 16 and David was 29. This clearly was wrong. If Max were to ever find out about his feelings he would most definitely freak. For gods sake it was illegal.

The redhead stared up at the wooden ceiling before deciding to turn it in for the night. He slowly closed his eyes and drowned out the visions of Max.

 

\---------

For all the things David loved about Camp Campbell there was one thing he hated, The birds.

David groaned and flipped to the other side of the creaking bed to check his phone until he herd a loud knock of the counselor door.

He jumped up right grabbing his nearest sweatshirt 

"Coming!" He frantically ran towards the Door. 

David opend the door while pulling his sweatshirt over his shirtless torso. Once done his eyes met with striking green ones.

"Max! Your hear ealry!" David smiled as he pulled a blushing Max into his arms to greet him with a hug.

"Nah camp man I just think your slept late." He chuckled.

"Oh gosh really? I'm not even dressed! Uh come in Max." David moved out of the way to let him into the small cabin.

"So this is it! Not very fancy but it gets the job done. Here let me help you with your bags." David reached over and plucked a bag out of Max's hand as the younger went to go grab his other ones.

"So is this my bed?" Max's pointed to the other twin bed a few feet away from David. 

"Ah yes! Wont be the best on your back, but it beats sleeping in a tent." Davids eyes meg Max's until he spotted his head.

"Woah! M-max your hair" his eyes widened at the sight. 

"Hah yeah you like it? I got a bit bored." He ran his lanky hands through the curls.

Max's inky black locks were shaved into an undercut as his messy curls sat on top of his head. The shaved area exposed Max's growing collection of piercings since his first done by Nikki with a sewing needle.

"Y-yeah, it uh suits you, very cute." David stuttered and self-consciously brought his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Thanks camp man." If David hadn't been looking so closely he would have missed the faint blush on Max's nose. He Summed it up to the cabin being so stuffy and hot.

 

After Max unpacked the two of them started cleaning up the campsite. David excitedly gave the speech he gave Gwen back in the day about how important a co-counselor is to David and to the campers. Max rolled his eyes and told David to not worry about him fucking it up. The older man then reminded max not to use that language Around the campers.

As usual Davids heart grew around the younger boy. Being a away from max for so long had him missing Max's snarky comebacks and his laughter. 

David did truly miss max more than his heart was willing to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading next update will most likely Be in a few days. Commmets are rad btw


End file.
